Make Up
by KimberlySan
Summary: Set after the short story fic I wrote in 'This Rainy Day is Temporary' where Gru and Lucy fight and almost break up. I was given a prompt to write of them making up and it lead to some mature situations. Yay smut.


_**I got a prompt on tumblr to write about Gru and Lucy making up after the break up fic I wrote. (Check out my other Grucy story, 'This Rainy Day is Temporary') It lead to some smut. Because smut is fun.**_

_**I decided to publish this separately, like I did my 'First Time' fic just because of mature audience ratings. I hope you enjoy! **_

_**Make Up**_

The light came on in their bedroom by a simple flick of Gru's wrist. It had been one of the most exhausting nights he could ever remember but he was thankful at least Lucy was coming in behind him. The couple made it inside in time to tuck their three adopted girls into bed and say goodnight before retiring themselves. Gru would have a mess to deal with in the morning but he'd deal with it then. His armory had piles of broken items that when he looked back on it, wished he didn't mess up.

Lucy's hand was clutched in his and for now, that was plenty. They hadn't spoken much to one another since he pulled her from her car, he was just happy that she was there. They stayed silent for some time, Gru just lost in his own thoughts as he was sure she was as well. He took a seat at the end of their bed, unwrapping the scarf around his neck. Letting out a long breath he glanced over to his wife, who was silently taking off her coat and shoes.

They had arguments before, mostly about the girls and how they fought on the field. But that one was the worse. The very idea of breaking up with her was so hard to think of he tried to hold back that urge to hit something again. It was the past, however. Right now he shouldn't be worried about that.

Her emerald eyes were on him as he just grew lost in his thoughts. Approaching him Lucy managed to get his attention by setting a bent knee on the bed, right along his side. "Gru..." She said softly. "Let's forget about this night, okay?"

When she smiled he felt his heart beat faster. "I can do that. But I do want to know something."

Worry crossed her features and Gru tried to sway it by placing his hands on either side of her waist. He could have been imagining it but the woman almost seemed to tremble. "You are happy here, right?"

"Of course I am, don't be silly." Lucy was trying to sound just as happy and cheerful as she usually was, but just as it was for him the whole near break-up night had her on edge. "I love you, I love the girls, I love this home."

The relief was visible in his smile, fingers pulling her closer to him. When his head rested against her abdomen all she could do was wrap her arms around his shoulders and just hold him. Gru wasn't an overly sensitive guy; most of the time his demeanor was anything but. It was moments like this, Lucy found herself even deeper in love with the man. Emotions he didn't show with others or feelings he'd never care to admit.

When his hands fell down her legs, curled around the back of her knees she put on a light smirk. "Hold on." She broke away from him, looking at his slightly disappointed stare. Crossing back to the door, she turned the lock. "Don't want another nightmare incident." When he seemed to register what she was implying, he stood from the bed. While he still had those moments where he was clueless to her undertones, now was not one of them.

By the time she reached him again, his jacket was already unzipped. It was a sudden change between just a few minutes ago to then, passion clear in his eyes. "C'mere." He murmured, pulling the jacket off his shoulders.

After being married a few months, some of his more inept qualities in bed had been trained to fit her more experienced past. He knew what to say, what to touch. She also learned things about him. One was that while he enjoyed a show, he absolutely loved to undress her. When she came back to stand in front of him, his hands wasted no time to slip under the straps of her dress. The material slipped off her shoulders; where his lips quickly took a taste of skin.

Hours past were quickly forgotten and the woman rolled her shoulders enough to let her dress start to fall off her body. Gru's hands guided it, stopping at her hips as his fingers balled up the material on her skin. He pulled her against him as his head lifted, their lips connecting in a heated touch. While they gave into the passionate kiss Gru slid his hand up her spine, fingers balling up between her shoulders.

Lucy drew back from the kissing to nuzzle her face on his. But he wasn't going to have any of it. "More." He whispered, kissing her again. Lucy didn't deny him the heat from her mouth and tongue, letting the kiss grow more intense. With a slightly bent knee she used her hands to grab his sweater and tugged, urgency suddenly taking over.

It was if they hated the clothes they wore, pulling on each other's fabric like they were toxic. The kiss needed to end as Lucy managed to pull his shirt off, gasping when his free hands went back to her and spun her towards the bed. She had her back towards it, while Gru slipped his slender fingers underneath the rest of her dress. He caught the undergarments she wore with it and slid it off her waist with a satisfied grope of her bare rear.

"Someone's eager." She said between breaths, Gru's fingers gripping at her skin tightly. When her husband gave a soft chuckle she rolled her hips back to let her ass bump on his palms. She wanted his fingers to continue on exploring; not stopping until they both had succumbed to the bliss of love making. She was now undressed, bare for him to glance down at her after. Secretly she loved it when he stared at her- there was something about how blue his eyes could be when in a heated moment.

When her hand slipped down to his belt buckle he caught her wrists and drew them back. "Wait…" He said softly; noticing her surprise he leaned in, lips catching at her ear. "Lay down, Lucy."

A knot in her stomach turned into a heated flush across her lower half. His tone was so luscious compared to normal and that accent she loved seemed to make it more sensual. Bending back on the bed, she let herself push up on the sheets and propped herself up on her elbows. She wasn't shy with him, he was her husband. He had seen her naked enough. So with her body in plain view in the low lamp light she watched his expressions, his mannerisms.

Even after seeing her so many times, however- Gru never got tired of just soaking up her skin with his eyes. The curve of her breasts down to the way her long legs bent just so. The smooth skin was quickly taken in his hands- both around her knees. When he pulled her closer to the edge she could only give a small gasp in mild surprise.

He still had his pants on, but one hand quickly undid the belt to loosen some of the tightness he was feeling. Bending down, Lucy shivered as his face lingered around her stomach. Lips found skin and cravingly tasted her. Hands gripped at her sides, sliding across her ribs to find the perfect mounds of her breasts. It was then she gave a soft exhale, loving the feeling of those nimble fingers roll the rosy buds at the peak of her chest.

"You going to warm me up?" She said playfully, the touch of her husband making her body reach in the way he wanted. Her spine bent to arch her chest out, her arms slowly finding it harder to stay propped up. Gru gave a soft chuckle against her skin but said nothing else; his lips working in a different manner. He was lost in the moment himself, letting his face just nuzzle against the skin of her stomach, trailing down to let a little nip of her hip come into play. When he kept traveling down he could hear Lucy give a soft pause of her breath- before his senses were lost on his task.

His palms slipped down her sides as his torso was falling back down to the side of the bed. They paused at her hips, fingers curling around her thighs so she'd keep those amazing legs open for him. Head tilted just so Gru worked his lips around the increasingly sensitive skin of her womanhood; until he could taste just how excited she was.

Emerald eyes watched him with more color on her cheeks. Lucy was trying to keep calm but as soon as she felt the heat of his tongue roll across her folds the arousal rocked her core enough for her to give a soft moan. Her feet were left to rest behind his shoulders as he was knelt down by the bed- hands gripping her so she had no way to squirm out of his hungry mouth. Not that she'd ever want to.

He kissed and licked at her, savoring her supple skin. Her body moved just barely, his eyes glancing up to her to see that she had dropped back on her shoulders. She moaned, her voice causing his own arousal to stiffen. She tasted sweet, like her. Tongue slipped across her folds and then pressed on the soft nub that made her give a quiet gasp.

Lucy loved his mouth all the more. With her head back on the sheets she closed her eyes, drowning herself in the bliss of him caressing her. Tongue and lip pressed her clit, making her hand slip down and rest across the skin of his head. He seemed feverish with his mouth now, making her start to squirm. "Gru.." She said, sounding almost giddy from his work.

"Hmm?" He said against her skin, drawing back to glance up at her flushed face. He had to grin at her expression; she was longing for him so badly.

"You big tease." Her foot nudged his shoulder, causing him to come closer. Standing off the ground he slipped between her legs as his hands rested on either side of her. Slipping her fingers across his chest and side she went right for the man's pants that were already starting to sag off his waist.

Gru gave a smile. "Now who's eager?" Lucy stuck her tongue out at him, making his grin broaden. When her fingers worked under his pants and boxers, she was pleasantly rewarded with his shaft ready for her open palm. Eyes locked on his, she tightened her legs around him. She loved how his expression changed as her fingers held onto his sex, softly rubbing down the length until she could feel his head rest right against her opening.

Slipping inside of her was easy, she was slick from her own excitement and the work he did previously. But it didn't lessen the indulgence. Gru kept somewhat upright, using the support of his knees and one hand on the bed. The other slipped behind her lower back, making Lucy's legs rest around his waist. Fully in, he moved her form softly at first- while she breathed a bit heavily from him filling her.

The married couple moved with a skill they had mastered but never grew tired of. Her hands found his arms, grabbing at him and holding on- even if she was still half on the bed. Gru moved her then himself, the pace quickening just enough to cause her to whimper.

The sound of their breathing was it in the room with the occasional sound of the bed moving. Gru kept his gaze on her, the way her hands grabbed his arms, the sway of her breasts as he thrust inside of her, the way her eyes kept being covered by fluttering eyelashes. He could still taste her on his lips as he bit down on one, knowing full well he'd want to do that again in the future. Lucy was so perfect to him, down to the way her voice sounded as he continued his movements.

"Sweetie..." She moaned, pulling at his arms. He complied by lowering down, but not stopping his hips. She got what she wanted, closeness so she could wrap her arms around him, grabbing his back and shoulders. Blinded by the moment they both seemed to forget all about the previous hours; the whole fight, the anger and sorrow. They had made up in every sense of the phrase.

With a few final pushes inside of her Lucy gave in, letting her climax hit with her face buried against his shoulder. Gru felt her breath, he body shake under him, the overall clench of her skin. It didn't take long to follow suit. He nuzzled her hair and face as he couldn't help but moan her name.

Without realizing it he rolled to his side, Lucy moving with him. Legs intertwined and bodies hot from the moment all they could do was idly hold one another. Lucy gave a soft sigh, smiling as she pulled back and looked over his face. "You know what we could do?"

Gru blinked at her, his hand lifting to toy with her now messy hair. "What?"

"If we fight again, let's just promise to make up like this."

He snickered. "Alright, deal."


End file.
